Three Thing that keep me from being normal
by beautifully twisted
Summary: bella is 17 and her mom Renee left charlie and met a big shot baseball player phil when bella was five. There for bella is homeschooled and a lonly child until seventeen. Bella moves with Charlie. Also Bella has three amazing powers. ExB
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 abnormal five year old

BPOV

(bella is 17 and her mom Renee left charlie and met a big shot baseball player (phil) when bella was five. There for bella is homeschooled and a lonly child until seventeen. Bella moves with Charlie. Also Bella has three amazing powers)

Hi, Im Isabella Swan. Currently 17, and moving to forks. Lets start from the beginning Renee was just getting out of Highschool. She was head- over- heels in love for her shaggy haired boyfriend - charlie Swan. Charlie decided to wisk her away to Las Vegas and they said ' I do" to the marriage thing. What do you know nine months later out pops fabouls Isabella Marie Swan. They lived happy ever after. The end.

As nice as that sounds it's not true. They didnt live happy ever after. Well I guess the kinda did but not together. Other thing is I'm not fabouls. Hell Im not even normal. I first notice my curse when I was five.

_Flashback_

_ "Isabella, do you want to go to the park?" Renee called. I ran down the stairs. I was never able to have daughter and mother time with Renee.Her schedule was jam packed so I rarely saw her. I had a schedule to. I know what can a five year old do other that eat and use the big girl bathroom and shout with victory when you made it in time. Like I sadi before I was not normal. I took piano lessons and dance. I was good at them but I had to be great to have Phil (stepfather) and Renee watch me. So I worked my telly tubby lovin butt off. So when I had any time left with my mother I would jump. I was at the last step ant the mansion we lived in. _

_ "Yes mommy I would like to go to the park." I said. I was smiling so much you would have thought I had gotten the new Barbie and Ken doll penthouse. _

_ "Okay, sweetie. I'll get Rosie to take you." She turn around and called for Rosie. Rosie was my nanny, she had been for a long time. I liked but I wanted my mommy. I sluched down the stairs and took Rosies hand. _

_ "Yes, I'll have her home before lunch." With that we were out the door and in the black limo. I went to sit in the grass next to the big yellow slide and had a fake tea party with Mr. Cudles (my bear). Out of nowhere out pops an stupid snot nose pee pants boy about 6 maybe. He grabbed Mr. Cudles and bit his head off. I was so mad smoke was coming from my head. I was thinking how I wanted this dork in a trashcan. Out of nowhere he is gone and I here cries and see her is in a trashcan. HAHA! It was great then I saw that Mr. Cudles had his head bit off. I cried that was my only friend and the trees in front caught on fire. Crap. I didnt do that did I? Lets see if I can put it out. I thought how I wanted it to go away and it did. I was a fire starter and I could move things with my mind.. Telepathy. I could deal with those two. But then Rosie rushed to me to see if I was okay. When I looked into her eyes I saw her and her husband Jack coming home one day and he just started to beat her. She was begging for him to stop but he wouldnt. He just kicked her over and over. _

_ "Isabella! Are you all right." Rosie said shaking me. I didnt say anything I just hugged her and sobbed into her. She made sure I didnt have and cuts or scrathes. I wanted to tell her but she might think I needed more attention. Aweek later Rosie died._

Now my mom thought it was time to make friends. Yea A freak cant make friends. Off to Forks I guess. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Talk about old friends

BPOV

Its been two years since I have seen Charlie and Jacob. Ahh Jacob Black he is a looker but I was never sexually attracted to him. The last summer I visited we became inseparable. That was before I found out what he was. I wonder this would change our relationship? Would this even matter? He isn't normal and I'm not either? If I thought he was a freak wouldn't that make me a hypocrite? I'm not even sure if I should let him know what I am and let him know I know his secret. Well lets start from the beginning.

_Flashback_

_I was dreaming well I thought I was dreaming. But I was in my room and a strange woman appeared out of fucking nowhere I thought I was seeing stuff. She scared me. She was beautiful. She had a deep brown hair and full pink lips. She had a nice figure. She told me that God had a plan for me. I took it she was either an angle or a physco. But I like to think the best of people. So I went with angle. She told me that I was a chosen one and I was reworded with special gifts, and it was my job to protect my charge. She also said that I would met someone that was in grave danger and that if they died I would die with them, if they lived until they fulfilled their destiny then I was in the green and I would have another charge so that meant I was immortal. When I reached the age of 17 I would stop aging. I was always going out of the house to find that someone. Then I was sent to Forks because I wasn't 'social' but how could I be when I was locked up for being a 'delusional' child._

When Rosie died I tried to tell Renee that I could light things on fire. But when I tried to show her my powers wouldn't work. The angle also told me that I wasn't meant to tell anyone who didn't have to know and it wouldn't work if I tried. So after that the took me to all different shrinks. I hater shrinks with a passion. I was only 5 so they thought I had an overacted imagination. Yea those dummies. I never got to know anyone and I felt all alone and couldn't let it out. I was all alone. The angle came back when I was 15 after I arrived back home from Forks and told me that I would move and fall in love with a vampire. I thought if was totally bogus. But seeing that I moved I might fall in love. But how could someone love someone like me, so plain and lonely. I was plain Jane. That got my brain working. Im not going to be plain. Ill go shopping and be a new Bella Swan that is HOTT! But I wasn't even pretty how could I manage hott? Ill let the professionals handle that.

"Hey Kiddo." Charlie said interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey dad. Its good to see you." I said.

"Its good to see you to Bells. I let Jacob know that you were going to be here today. He said that he want to see you. He seemed happy. Are you sure you too do have a thing? I mean I know he is a year older than you but that doesn't matter." OMG for Charlie that was a mouth full.

"No Ch- dad we arent interested into each other like that. Or I wasn't the last time we saw each other."

"Whatever you say Bells. Let get home."


	3. Chapter 3

Im so sorry for not updating yesterday. I made a promise that I would do better at updating. But I was in a wreck yesterday and at sixflags. I got home at 10 and was sore and tired. sorry. So Im going to make this and other chapters extra long and ask for forgivness and Im updating Speak also.

Chapter 3 Only Hope

BPOV

I finally arived at Charlie's - I mean my new home. After three trips to the car me and Charlie had everything of mine in my room. Which was 10 suitcases of clothes. Charlies house was beautiful but tiny compared to my mother's and Phils mansion. I walked up to my room, we had two staircases. The frist level lead to Charlie's master bedroom and bathroom. The second stair case lead to my room. The hallway was cut off by my room's door. I hesantly opened the door and gasped. The same angle was in my room on my bed. Holy crow! Will these visits never end?

"Hello Isabella." She said.

"Since you know my name can I know yours?" I asked sarcastically. I had a right to know, didnt I? I wonder what she wanted. She never stopped by for just the hell of it. It was alway buissness.

"Yes I guess you can. Im Kerrianne. Im here to go over the basics and I have important news." She said seriously. This was her thrid visit in the past two years.

"Okay Kerrianne. Shoot." I said.

"Ummm... Shoot what?" She asked confused. I chuckled and her 'teen' ingnorance.

"Its teen laguange for tell me." I giggled.

"Oh. haha. Well lets start with the basics. Okay, you know that your a gaurdian angle and you have to protect a 'choosen one' to fufill their destiny. Right?"

I was in Shock. No matter how many times I tell myself this I still want to deny it. I was at loss of words so I simply nodded.

"Good. Now the news. You will meet your charge sometime this week-" She started.

"How will I know it is my charge?" I interrupted.

"If you let me finish I could tell you. You will feel a tingle in your body and have a urge to protect them with your whole life. This is all just by meeting them. I also am here to inform you that you have gained oher powers. This is abnormal for you. No other gaurdian angle has more then two powers and you had three to start with, now you have five extra. Super Strengh, reflexise and hearing. You can also Kill things. Such as Vampires, werewolf also the enviroment. You can kill in the time of need and protection. If you get to upset then things will start dieing around you. But you cant kill humans with the power." She spoke fastly but I manged to hear her perfectly.

"Do you know what this means?" I asked.

"Not exactly. The only thing I know s that something big and bad is going to happen with your first charge."

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes. You have a personal trainer. To teach you how to fight and use your powers. His name is Dimitri. Oh and Vampires are living in Forks and go to your high school." She added. "Oh dont worry. They dont feed off humans. They go by the name of Cullen." With that she was floating away. Leaving me shocked and confused. I looked at the clock. It read 8:50. I began to think. Kerrianne said I had inhuman senses. Lets test them out. I speeding began to unpack. Iooked back at the clock. It was 9. wow. Ten minutes of unpacking when it would have token atleast a hour. I walked over to my bed and grabed my Ipod. It started playing 'Only hope' by Mandy Moore. It was one of my favorite songs. It was calm and peacefull. (AN: It relly is a good song)

_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again._

Why Am I so distant? I wonderd

_So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope. _

Why didnt my mother tell me she loved me?

_Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again. _

Why do I love her so much?

__

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope. 

Why cant I be a normal?

__

I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back. 

With normal people? Go to normal school.

__

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope. 

Then I understood. The answer isn't important. Im helping the would be a better place.

__

hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 possible charges

BPOV

I woke up feeling at ease. I would have to start school tomorrow. I put on some white juicy sweatpants a tank top and a jacket. I decided to go for a jog. I got my Ipod. It instantly played 'Ohio is for lovers' by Hawthorne Heights.

Hey there,  
I know it's hard to feel like I don't care at all.  
Where you are and how you feel.  
With these lights off as these wheels  
keep rolling on and on. (and on and on and on...)  
Slow things down or speed them up.  
Not enough or way too much. (and on and on and on...)  
How are you when I'm gone?

_I want today to be different._

_Chorus:_  
And I can't make it on my own.  
(And I can't make it on my own.)  
Because my heart is in Ohio.  
So cut my wrists and black my eyes.  
(Cut my wrists and black my eyes)  
So I can fall asleep tonight, or die.  
Because you kill me.  
You know you do, you kill me well.  
You like it too, and I can tell.  
You never stop until my final breath is gone.

Spare me just three last words.  
"I love you" is all she heard.  
I'll wait for you, but I can't wait forever.  
_x2_

_I want to be a new Bella._

_Chorus:_  
And I can't make it on my own.  
(And I can't make it on my own.)  
Because my heart is in Ohio.  
So cut my wrists and black my eyes.  
(Cut my wrists and black my eyes)  
So I can fall asleep tonight, or die.

_Not the one people think are weird. _

Because you kill me.  
You know you do, you kill me well.  
You like it too, and I can tell.  
You never stop until my final breath is gone.

You know you do, you kill me well.  
You like it too, and I can tell.  
You never stop until my final breath is gone.

(YOU...KILL...ME...WELL)  
So cut my wrists and black my eyes.  
My final breath is gone  
So I can fall asleep tonight

_I want people to like me. I want to fit in._

_Chorus:_  
And I can't make it on my own.  
(And I can't make it on my own.)  
Because my heart is in Ohio.  
So cut my wrists and black my eyes.  
(Cut my wrists and black my eyes)  
So I can fall asleep tonight, or die.  
Because you kill me.  
You know you do, you kill me well.  
You like it too, and I can tell.  
You never stop until my final breath is gone.

(YOU...KILL...ME...WELL)  
You know you do, you kill me well.  
You like it too, and I can tell.  
You never stop until my final breath is gone.  
_to fade_

Holy Shit. I'm going so fast. Everything is such a blur. I looked around and spotted a small figure. What? I'm in the middle of a forest. I slowly approached the figure. To my surprise I could see it was tremble and sobbing in pain. When I got closer I gasped. The trembling figure was a tiny broken heart girl laying on a dead mans chest. She looked no older that 11 years old. When she turned around at my intake of breath.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" She screamed. She began shaken violently. I felt a tingle in my hands. Ughh. Damn hands are asleep. Then the song 'Your Guardian Angel' Started playing.

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven-

I paused it. Wait this is a sign. OMG! She is my Charge. I rushed to her and put my arms around her.

"Shh. Its okay. I'm here. Whats your name?" I asked, stoking her hair.

"Alexandrea. Who are you?" She asked. She was calming down under my touch.

"I'm your guardian angel." I whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 question and answers

BPOV/APOV

(Alexandra)

(I put a picture of what Alex is going to look like. And its my sister.)

Someone asked if this was a Charmed kind of thing. Well I got one of Bells powers from there yes. And Bella is a version of the Pipers baby. All powerful if you didn't know.

BPOV

"Your my what?" Alexandra asked. I felt pity for her. This must be her father.

"I'll tell you when I get you home its not-" I stopped. I heard a twig snap. Whatever made the sound was moving fast. Fast and coming to us. I felt my instics take over and I crouched down in front of her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked, scared of my stiff position.

"Someone. Something is coming. Stay behind me and listen. Got it." I said. I would protect this little girl to my death if it was called for. I had this power over me to get her safe. I cant explain it, I just needed her to be safe, if she died it felt like I would die with her. I heard her say okay. Two figures walked out of the trees.

I heard Alexandra gap and say "He...He killed m-my da-d-dad." Okay now they will pay. First stepped out a man with long ponytail. He had a perfect chest and arms. He was beautiful. The woman was more catlike. She had fire red hair.

"Looks like this human girl thinks she can protect the little one." His lips were moving so fast Alex didn't notice he said anything. I took my chances. I thought of how I wanted him to burn. And I help up my pale hand and fire explode. I heard his screams and saw his body running around. I was sure he wouldn't make it, so I picked Alex up and ran. The red head didn't even follow me, she was to frantic. We arrived at my house in minutes.

I flew up to my room and sat her on the bed. I could faintly hear her heart beat.

"What are you?" She whispered calmly.

"I'm an angle. And I have to protect you." I said.

"Is there anything Else you can do? You can start fiers? Inhuman senses? Anything eles I should know about?" She must think she is dreaming and this is all a nightmare. Poor Alex.

"Alex, I want you to know you don't need to fear me. I'm here to protect you. I don't know what from or what for but I'm here and whatever it is we will face together. I do have two more powers. If I look someone in the eyes I can see how they die. And I control things with my mind." I said. She seemed to be concentrating on my speech.

"Bella, I feel safe with you. Am I staying with you? I have no one else."

"Yes. The safest place is for you to be here. Are you from Forks?"

"No. Alaska. I don't know how I got to Forks."

"Well My father is a policeman and he can get you signed up for school. And your school is right across from mine."

"Thank you." She rushed over and gave me a tight squeeze.

"How about a hot shower?" She nodded and I got her a t shirt and underwear of mine while her clothes were washed. I went downstairs to talk with Charlie. He agreed for her to stay here. and called the elementary school.

APOV (alex)

Bella was so nice and beautiful. I felt safe for once. I blocked the horrible events. I knew my daddy was killed by something 10x a bodybuilders strenght. He twisted his finger and cracked my fathers skull.

I got out of the shower and walked out. My clothes were done and Bells was jumping up an down.

"Shopping! You start school tomorrow. and when its done you walk across the road to the High school and wait by my car, you only get out five mins before me."

"Ugh. Shoppinh. Gross!!" I sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BPOV

Okay, so if you havent noticed, Im re-writing everything! so this chapter is completely new! I dont want anyone to get confused here. So Ill fill you in.

Q: How old is Alexandra, and what is her nickname? Okay Alexandra is 6, so still a child. Her nickname is Ally, and Ill be using that in BPOV alot.

If you have anymore questions then leave it in your review and Ill answer it in the next chapter.

I was taking Ally shopping today. Yes! I never really liked shopping but that was because I was alone. It might be different Well see. I took Ally by the hand and she was awe struck by my Lambo Murcielago LP640.

"What kind of car is that?" She asked.

"Its a Lambo Murcielago LP640. The engine is a 12 cylinder V 600, that means it goes really fast." I said proudly.

"I wanna drive."

"Ill get you one when your older."

"Bella, your like the mom I never got." She said sadly.

"Aww, Ally. I love you like a daughter."

"Can I call you Mom? It always sucked not having a Mom on mothers day and I wont ever be able to bound with her or anything."

"I know what you mean. My mother and father are never around."

"I sorry." (remember she is six, so these mistakes are what she is really saying.)

"No thanks okay."

"Im glad you found me."

"Me too."

"Can we listen to the radio?"

"Yeah."

I turned it on and we rocked out to Paramore.

_I'm sitting in a room  
Made up of only big white walls  
And in the halls  
There are people looking through  
The win.. the window  
Though they know exactly what we're here for  
Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be_

You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from  
Don't you know by now  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have

It's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh oh open wide  
Cause this is your night so smile  
Cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style

If you let me I could  
I'd show you how to build your fences  
Set restrictions  
Separate from the world  
The constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight

Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be in now  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have

It's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh oh open wide  
This is your night so smile

Yeah yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in  
Yeah yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk in  
I said let's see you walk in

Yeah yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk in  
I said let's see you walk in

It's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh oh open wide  
You're oh oh open wide  
You're oh oh open wide  
Cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style

My favorite song came on right after that.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While youre far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And Im wondering what youre dreaming  
Wondering if its me youre seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God were together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing

I dont want to miss one smile  
I dont want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing

Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
I dont want to miss a thing

Skip the shopping. I hate it so Bella and Ally are at home asleep.

I was laying there with Ally snuggled in my arms. She was s cute. I bought her alot today along with me. She looked cute as a button in the designer clothes. I probably spent 2,000 dollars on us. 1,000 a piece.

I drifted off in a dreamless night.


	7. Chapter 7

If I get 15 reviews Ill post a chapter immediately

BPOV

I woke up with Charlie shaking my arm. Before I knew who it was I punched him square in the jaw and he went down to the ground.

Shit! Oh No! I killed him, I killed him, and I killed him! Oh my gosh! I started pacing around my room. I heard a silent groan and saw Charlie getting up.

"Damn Bells. What a right hook. I came to want you up to get ready. I Ally's school paper work is all set up. You are ready to go." Charlie spoke as he rubbed his jaw.

"Thanks dad." He walked out and I heard his car speed off. "Hey Ally. Wake up sweetie." She streghts out her tiny arms and legs. She was so adorable.

"Mommy, I don't want to be away from you today." She whispered. My heart melted. She was so cute I couldn't get over it.

"You have to. Just for a couple of hours. We are going to be driven today in the limo. Mr. Jones will pick you up and bring you to my school and pick me up. Okay?"

"Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

AN: Im so so sorryI havent been updating, I've been so unfair to you guys! I promise you all that Im going to work harder to try and write and update more!

I dressed Ally in some of her new clothes, white skinny jeans, black sweater, and ballet flats. I also added some diamond stud earrings and a matching necklace. I curled her hair and decided to curl mine too. She looked so cute after I was done. After getting Ally dressed I told her to go down stairs and have one of the maids fix her break feast while I got ready. I went to my closet and picked out a pair of William Rast dark skinny jeans, a dark blue almost black quarter length sweater with white hoop earring's and a silver necklace as for shoes I wore white pumps. To tell the truth, I didn't look half bad. I walked down the stairs more gracefully than ever. Ally was sitting there waiting for me, its looked like she finished her break feast already.

"Are you ready, Sweets?" (Thats Allys nickname bella gave her) I asked her.

"Yup." She said and popped the 'p'.

"Do you remember the game plan for today?"

"You bet! Joe will pick me up in the limo and then we are coming to get you."

"That's right Sweets."

Ally and I walked hand in hand to her class. I didnt want her to get lost. She was starting kinder garden today. We reached her class and walked in the room. There was a few other kids and a very young woman who looked just out of high school.

"Hi, Im Ms. Crace. And who are you cutie?" She asked Ally warmly.

"Hello, Its nice to met you, Im Alexandra Swan, but you can call me Ally, everyone does." AWWW She was adorable.

"Well Ally, let me show you and your sister around." Ms. Crace said.

"Silly Ms. Crace, thats not my sister, thats my mommy." Ally told the lady, laughing. I smiled down and Ally and she held her hands out to me. I picked her up and spun around with her, she giggled madly.

"Ms. Crace, I would love a tour, but I have school. I have to get going." I told her.

"What university do you attend?"

"I dont Im in High School."

"Oh, um how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"And you have a six year old?" She asked condescendingly.

"Sweets, Why dont you go look around while I talk to Ms. Crace?"

"Okay, mommy."

"Ms. Crace, Ally has suffered a traumatic experience, she is not my biological daughter, I adopted her, not that its any of your business but I love her and she loves me, and if you want respect from any parent it would be wise to get off your high horse and not judge someones parenting skill on their age." With that said I called Ally over and gave her a hug and left.

Joe pulled into my school lot about two minutes later. To be honest, I was nervous about the Cullens. Did they know what I was? Or who I was? If they did would they be a threat or a friend? If they didnt know should I tell them? How would they react? I guess I will just let it all play out. And if they were a threat I would take them out. All of them. Im an angel and angels are more powerful that werewolves and vampires put together.

I got out of the limo and headed to the building labled 'front office'. I walked into a small and warm room. I went up to the red headed lady behind the desk.

"Hello, Im Isabella Swan. Im new here." I said and flashed her a smile. I saw her eyes cloud over. Oh NO I dazzled her. CRAP!

OKAY IM SKIPPING TO LUNCH

I walked into the lunch room with a talkative girl, Jessica I think. When we sat down I looked around and spotted the Cullens. I was gazing intensely at them and they turned and looked at me too. I wasnt about to look away but Jessica called my name.

"Bella, what are you staring at?"

"Jess, who are they?" I asked and pointed at the Cullens.

"Oh, those are the Cullens. She the blonde bimbo thats Rosalie Hale-"

"You shouldnt talk about people that you clearly dont know." I said outrageously pissed. Did she not know these people could drain her easly and not care! No, so didnt. She shouldnt be talking about them, even if she doesnt know what they are.

"Well Excuse me." she said in a bitchy tone.

"Your excused." I said nonchalantly. She looked extremely pissed off, but thats okay.

"Well if your such a Cullen lover why dont you go sit with them, you belong with them anyway, your a freak just like them."

"I think I will." I got up at strolled across the cafe and sat next to the big burly guy.

"Whats up?" I asked as if we were all best friends.

"Why dont you leave?" Rosalie said.

"Nah, I dont think I will."

"Then Ill make you." She replied.

"Like you could move me."

They all laughed. Oh, so they thought I was human.

"I wouldn't laugh just yet. Your not the only ones with secrets." They immediately shut up.

"Oh yea, whats your secret?" The copper head asked.

I walked up to him and he stiffend. Ahh, I was his singer, his eyes where completely black, I copied them and I had black eyes too, no white was showing on mine though.

"I promise I wont bite." I whisperd. And walked away.


End file.
